Blinded By Hate Amongst other Things
by Cupcakexo
Summary: Paul never wanted to imprint on someone; he wanted to live a normal life. Well, as normal as being a teenage werewolf gets but what will happen when a lovable, little Scottish girl moves to La Push? Will he push the love of his life away to prove a point or will he fall for the beautiful, kind and accepting Belle Greene? *Continued from Board Game* Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I only own my OC(s)**

**Blinded By Hate Amongst other Things**

Just stay calm, I thought to myself as my hands shook.

I looked around the small café, noticing the small groups of teenagers engaged in conversation with one another.

Where was this Sue lady?

I made my way across the small café, noticing a friendly looking girl sitting amongst a group of not so friendly looking lads.

Might as well,

"Ehm, sorry to bother you but I'm looking for Sue," I said, suddenly noticing the small, slightly greying woman tucked away into the booth. The group looked at me, assessing me from head to toe.

"Oh, sorry dear. That's me," the woman said, sliding out of the booth. I gave her a small smile, "Nice to meet ye, I'm Belle." A boy around my age gave me a weird look, the accent of course. "Sorry, my accent can be a wee bit confusing," I apologised.

They all just stared at me, all except one angry looking guy who was breathing like a bull.

The friendly girl gave him a worried look, "Are you okay, Paul?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he ground out. So his name was Paul? He had really high cheekbones and dark, captive eyes; he had to be at least twenty. There weren't lads like this in Scotland. A loud laugh brought me out of my thoughts, I jumped.

"Are you okay?" I asked, a bit scared of his sudden outburst. Did I have something stuck on me? The brunette girl gave me a warm smile, "Don't worry; Jacob's just a bit weird. I'm Mara, this loser's girlfriend."

I looked at them; they were like something out of a magazine. ""You make a lovely couple," I said, trying to hide my accent.

"You're accents adorable," the younger boy said, winking at me. American boys were very forward.

"Thanks, I don't think I caught yer name," I said, smiling at him. Paul glared at the table, was that common here?

"I'm Seth and I'm sixteen and this hothead over here is Paul and he's nineteen." I smiled, happy that someone here was my age.

"Oh, I'm sixteen too," I smiled, Seth's smile dropped a little. Jacob let out a bark of laughter, what was with these lads? Paul looked like he was having a seizure.

"Are ye okay, Paul?" I asked, He closed his eyes before clenching his hands.

"I'll show you the ropes, Belle." Mara said, pushing Paul out of the booth. He stood up, towering over me, he was HUGE. He must have been going for a walk or something, maybe American lads liked walks, alone?

"Oh, are ye going for a walk?" I smiled up at him, trying to act friendly.

He just glared at me before storming out in a strop. What an arsehole!

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked quietly. Mara's eyes widened, "He's just a really angry guy, don't worry about him."

That's not an excuse, fancy taking it out on the wee Scottish gal fae Edinburgh.

"Alright, I take it you work here, doll?" I asked, changing the subject.

She looked confused for a minute.

"Em, yeah." She finally replied. "Let's get you in uniform and I'll show you what to do."

"Okay, thanks." I smiled.

These people were weird, I swear I heard one of them growl earlier.

**[Page Break] **

"I'm home, Mum!" I called. No one answered.

"Mum?" I asked.

"I'm in here lass!" a voice shouted from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes before entering the kitchen; mum was sitting across from a small, sweet looking woman.

"Belle, this is our neighbour Mrs lahote," the small woman gave me a smile.

"Hello sweetheart, nice to meet you!" she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet ye too," I smiled back.

"Mrs Lahote asked us to join her for dinner tonight," mum said. I smiled, were all Americans so inviting?

"That would be lovely," I smiled.

"Right, shall we?" she asked, I followed the pair of women out of the house and across the garden to the Lahote household. Did she live alone?

"My son will be home in a few minutes, he never misses Saturday dinner," she smiled as we entered her house.

A son?

"Right, you guys can just sit here whilst I get the table set. My mum and I sat on the couch discussing my new work place until we heard the front door open.

"Oh, sweetie you're back. We have guests for dinner tonight," Mrs Lahote said. "They're our new neighbours."

"That's nice," a voice grumbled.

"I'll take you through to meet them," I heard footsteps and my mum and I stood, turning to face the Lahote's.

I nearly fell over.

"This is my son, Paul."

He looked ready to throttle me.

I was scared for my life.

**AN: Well, hello! This is my second Twilight Fanfiction. This chapter will make a lot more sense if you have read my Jacob/OC fanfic; just check out my profile! Please review or PM me if you don't understand some of the dialogue. **

**Cupcakexo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This is Belle," Mrs Lahote beamed. "And this is her mother, Maggie; they're from Scotland!" She said it like we were from outer space.

"Nice to meet you," he said half-heartedly; more like eighth-heartedly, asshole.

Mrs Lahote could sense the tension. "Shall we start?" she asked, letting out a nervous laugh.

"That would be perfect Mrs Lahote," I smiled at her, trying to calm her obvious nerves.

"Right, the dining room is right through there. You guys can get seated," my mom oh-so-helpfully decided to help Paul's mother so us teens were left to sit at the dining table in silence.

I never felt so uncomfortable in my entire life.

I sat observing the cutlery until a deep voice startled me.

"Is your hair natural?" I jumped, my eyes shooting up. Paul looked at me with a dark but bearable look. I ran a nervous hand through my locks.

"What this hair?" I asked.

"Obviously," he sighed.

I gave him a nervous smile, "Yeah, its natural."

He grunted, glancing down at his phone and smirking.

"Get that thing away from my table!" his mother swatted him over the head before placing a huge bowl of pasta in front of me; It was bigger than my head.

"Just eat what you can lass," my Mum whispered to me as she sat down. We all started eating, the adults leading most of the conversation.

"So what made you choose La Push?" Paul cut in, looking at my Mum then to me. I froze, my fork inches from my mouth.

My mum struggled for a bit before coming up with a reasonable answer, "We just needed a change, right sweetie?"

I just stared at my fork before mumbling a silent "Yeah."

"So how old are you, Belle?" I was relieved when Mrs Lahote asked.

"I'm sixteen," I replied.

"Oh, so you're Seth's age." She smiled.

"Yeah, I've met him. He's lovely." I saw something flash in Paul's eyes.

"Oh, so I guess you'll be going to school on the reservation?"

"Yeah, I start on Monday," I sighed.

"Paul left at the start of the summer," Mrs Lahote said. "He's got a job now."

"Oh, what do you do?" Mum asked.

"He's working in a Garage and does work for the council," I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of work?"

"Just like keeping the youngsters out of the woods and stuff," she said shortly.

"What's in the woods?" I said, intrigued.

"Wolves," Paul said, obviously not wanting to continue.

"Aren't the Quileute's descended from Wolves?" My Mum asked her accent strong. "I read about it," I looked at Mrs Lahote.

"It's a legend" she laughed. "Apparently, the wolves protect us from Demons."

"Mom," Paul said.

"Demons?" I asked. "And people take it seriously?"

Mrs Lahote nodded, "Very seriously. Belle, those woods are dangerous. You have no idea how many missing people we've had around here."

"That could be down to anything, do you maybe think that it's the wolves killing people?" I said.

"People trust the wolves," she replied.

"Then why are we not allowed in the woods if the wolves _protect_ us?" I said, she took time to process what I said. I blamed the accent.

"People aren't scared of the Wolves, Belle. Some people, especially the Council leaders, are just very superstitious."

"What do the Demons do?" I asked. "Has anyone ever seen a Demon?"

"Mom," Paul was getting agitated.

"They call them The Cold Ones," she said. "No one has ever seen one though."

"It's a load of shite if you ask me," my mum said. "It's just people making stuff up lass."

"Just stay out of the woods," Paul said lowly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want my wee girl getting chewed up by some oversized dug." I looked at Paul, who was glaring at the table.

"So is it just you two?" Mrs Lahote asked, "No other kids?"

"It's just us two," my Mum replied. "My husband and I are divorced."

"Oh, so will Belle be visiting him in the sum-"

"No," I said shortly. I instantly felt bad for snapping at Mrs Lahote.

"Okay," she said. "Who wants dessert?"

**[Page break] **

And the awkward silence returned.

Paul and I sat in the living room. I watched Dance Moms whilst he tapped away at his phone, must be someone important.

Click, click, click.

"Point your foot, Chloe,"

Click, Click, Click

"Brooke, that was sloppy!"

Click, cl-

"Belle, we're leaving!" My Mum shouted, I sighed before pushing myself up from the couch. I must have stood up too quickly because the next minute, I was falling.

"Watch," a voice growled suddenly, stopping me from falling. I looked up, and then up some more into the anger filled eyes of Paul Lahote.

"I must have stood up too quickly," I said nervously. "Thanks, but I better go."

I pushed past him, heading towards the front door but I was stopped by a small woman. "Here, take this." Mrs Lahote placed an aging book in my hands.

"Don't tell Paul I gave you this," she whispered. "It's a book of the legends, you seemed interested.

"Thank you," I smiled. "This is great." She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon, sweetie." She smiled before my mum and I left the Lahote household and headed across the garden to our own.

"Have no noticed that they want us to stay out of the woods but ironically, the whole town Is surrounded by it?" she laughed.

"Yeah," I mumbled, itching to read my book.

"Let's get tae bed, lass." She sighed as we entered our house.

**[Page break]**

I relaxed into my bed, grabbing the tattered book off my nightstand. I was never one to believe in fairy tales or myths, but the thought of them interested me. Mum had to put up with me 'fairy hunting' in the garden every afternoon up until I hit ten.

"Goodnight Belle," my mum called from her room.

"Night," I called back, flipping through the book. "Cold ones, cold ones.." I muttered, scanning the book.

_The cold ones, _I stopped.

_Demons in human form_

Great, I sighed.

**AN: Chapter 2! I have a twitter account! Just type in Amelie Weasley or TheOCcupcakexo **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Cupcakexo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own my OC(s) **

**Chapter 3**

I sighed as I made my way across the car park; it was my first day at La Push High and it sucked. I threw my books into my car and slammed the keys into the ignition. I noticed Seth, Quil and Embry climbing into a big truck; Seth turned as if he noticed me staring and waved before getting in the car.

I started my car before pulling out into the lane next to the truck Seth was in; he looked out of the window and shot me a smile. I looked at the driver and frowned, noticing –always-on-his-period-Paul seething at the traffic in front of us.

I opened my window, letting the cool air fill my car. Seth rolled down his window too,

"What are you doing, man?" Paul raged.

"I'm just talking to Belle," Seth said, smirking. Paul looked ready to bite my head off, Embry and Quil snickered from the back seats of the truck.

"Hey Seth," I smiled as he leaned out of the window.

"Awright, Belle." He said with an insultingly bad attempt at a Scottish accent.

"Sorry laddie, but that was a pretty shite attempt." I said my accent strong and proud.

"It's so hard," he groaned.

Quil cut in, "So is Scotland like, really cold?"

"Yeah, it's colder than it is here." I laughed.

"Guys," Paul growled. "The traffic is starting to move."

"I'll see you later, Belle." Seth smiled as Paul drove away, I closed my window and looked at myself in the mirror, I almost shrieked. No wonder Paul was so annoyed, I looked like I had a bird's nest on my head.

I threw it up into a messy bun and eventually, the traffic started to move. I drove for a good few minutes before I stopped at Sue's Café; I was covering for Mara whilst she and Jacob visited Jacksonville. So far, Mara and Seth had been the most welcoming people I had met and even then, it was as if they were scared to talk to me.

"Hey Sue," I said as I hurried past her. "I'll just get changed and then I'll help."

"Take your time, sweetie." She smiled before turning back to our cook, Rock. I slipped into the office, grabbing my shorts and thin jumper out of my bag and throwing them over me. I tied the cute apron around my waist and picked up my tiny notepad and pen.

"You sure you'll be okay covering Mara's tables too?" Sue asked as I walked past her.

"I'll be fine, Sue."

.

.

.

.

I can safely say I was not fine.

"Waitress?"

"Miss, can I have another Coke?"

"How long will our food be?"

I trudged to the kitchens, "I need three hot dogs and a salad for table ten."

"You look tired," Rock said.

"I'm fine," I gave him a small smile.

"Maybe you should –"

"I'll be fine, Rock."

"If you say so," he turned back to the fryer. The café started to quiet down after a while and I got some rest, that is until a group of incredibly huge guys turned up.

"Hey, Belle!" Seth shouted me over. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my notepad; this was going to be a huge order.

"Hey Seth," I said nervously as I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Guys, this Is Belle." Sue came up behind me and put an arm around my shoulder. "Be nice to her." she warned before walking off to serve customers.

"Right, so what do you guys want?" I asked.

"Just ask Rock for our usual," an older looking guy said. "I'm Sam; it's a pleasure to meet you Belle." I shook his hand.

"Alright," I smiled.

"You know, for a small girl you have incredibly long legs." I rolled my eyes at Seth before placing their 'usual' order with Rock.

I served a few of the customers before returning for the group's order, my eyes widened. "That is a lot of food, are you feeding a pack of wolves?"

He gave me a strange smile, "feels like it sometimes."

I sighed before grabbing the huge tray and carrying it over to the table of hungry boys. "Here you go," I huffed, placing the plate down in front of them. They all scrambled for their food as I walked away.

Sue asked me to cash in after most of the customers had left, it was just the reservation boys and a couple from Forks left. I leaned against the counter and tried my best to concentrate on counting the income from today but everything just seemed to be merging together.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before letting out a shaky breath, what the hell was wrong with me?

"Sweetheart, you okay?" I heard a voice call, but it was as if I was underwater.

My body crumpled to the floor and all I heard was a gruff yet worried voice shouting my name.

"BELLE!"

**AN: Short Chapter today! Sorry for the long wait, I'm just sooo busy! **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Cupcakexo **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight; I only own my OC(s)**

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital or something!?" A voice said in my ear.

"She's fine, she's just overtired." Another, calming voice said.

"Maybe it's because she's been working too much" A voice hissed. I frowned and opened my eyes, groaning.

"Yer like a flippin drill, so noisy." Sue's worried face popped into view, blocking the bright Café lights above me.

"Come again?" she said, confused.

"I think she's lost it," Seth's head popped into view

"Sure can pick em Paul."

"I will rip you limb from li-"

I sat up slowly, Sue's arm around my back. "What happened?"

The group all turned to look at me, well everyone minus Paul; who was looking everywhere but me.

"You just collapsed out of the blue," Sue said. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have overworked you like that." She looked ready to cry.

"It's not your fault, Sue. I just shouldn't push myself."

"Maybe you should take a few days off," Jared suggested. "I'm sure one of us can cover you until you rest up."

"I'm fine, honestly. I just didn't get any sleep last night." Okay, lie. But I just needed something to do around here, I was bored out of my skull.

"Belle-" Sue started.

"I promise to take it easy," I said, pushing myself up.

"Well, we're here if you need us." Jared smiled before saying goodbye, followed by Embry and Seth. It was just Paul and Sam left now, both giving one another challenging looks.

"Which one of you boys are driving her home?" Sue said, grabbing my stuff and throwing it on me.

"Sue, it's only half seven at night!" I complained. She gave me a stern look; go home and get rest, it read. Back home my boss would have steam coming out his ears; "If ye think tha' I'm gonna let yer go now, you've got another thing coming lass."

The joys of the Scottish language

"Paul," Sue said.

Oh for the love of-

"Fine, whatever." He grumbled.

"Take care of her now," Sue said with a knowing look. I had to power walk to keep up with Paul's long stride. Then came the difficult part, getting in the truck; there was no way in hell I was going to be able to hoist myself up.

Suddenly I was being lifted and literally stuffed in the truck.

"Hands off you bampot!"

Paul looked at me for a few seconds; I was expecting him to get all angry and scary but I almost hit the roof in shock when he let out a laugh.

"Bampot?" he laughed, slamming my door and making his way around to the driver's side. I knew it, he was a nutcase; he was going to kill me.

I stayed silent as he got into the truck. "English girls are weird."

"Excuse me?" I said, letting my Scottish twang leak into my voice. "I'm Scottish not English."

"Whatever," he sighed, starting up the car. Grumpy Paul was back.

"So, Paul" I gave him a smile.

"What?" he grumbled shortly.

"Tell me about yourself," I said, trying to attempt to get to know him; He was my neighbour.

"No," he said with an agitated sigh.

"Rude." I said, looking out of the truck window.

"Trust me, you don't want to know me little girl."

I whipped my head around, "Little girl? I'm sixteen!"

"You're about the same size as my pinky finger," he smirked.

"I am a perfectly average 5'4." I sniffed.

"Keep telling yourself that, babe." I shot him a glare, ignoring his cringey term of endearment. It was quiet for a few minutes before Paul broke the silence.

"Do you have a boyfriend from back home?" He asked, I gave him a curious look.

"Why?"

"I was just making conversation," he sighed.

"I had one, his name was Jason." I said. "But we broke up a long time before I moved here."

"What happened?" he asked, I looked at my hands.

I took a deep breath before looking at the large boy beside me. "My step-sister was killed in an animal attack last year; my dad stayed in a really remote village in Scotland so her body wasn't found for a good few months. When she went missing, everyone thought it was Jason who had done it and I couldn't deal with it; I didn't know what to believe."

"Why would they assume Jason had done it?" Paul said, taking a sharp turn.

"Jason was different to them; they just never accepted him in their community. He didn't have any family and was the outsider."

"You obviously accepted him," Paul said.

I smiled, "Yeah, Jason was really nice."

"I'm sorry about your step-sister, it must have been hard for you." he said, struggling to come out with the kind words.

"Thanks Paul," I said as he parked in his driveway. I noticed that mum wasn't home from work yet; it was still light out.

"Hey Belle," he started. I turned, about to jump out of his truck.

"I just-" suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

I heard the most high pitched noise on the planet ring through the phone.

"I know baby, I'll be over in a few."

I cringed.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Was that your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Nope," he said hopping out of the truck, I followed suit.

"You were about to say something-"

"It doesn't matter," Paul said sharply.

"Are you su-"

"I said it doesn't fucking matter, Belle!" he shouted throwing his hands down, I jumped back in response. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, eyeing the terrifying boy in front of me.

His eyes flickered with hurt for a second before he turned angry again, "Just go, Belle. Go Home, go anywhere. I don't care just go."

I let out a shaky breath before turning away and walking back to my house.

**[Page Break] **

I grabbed the old book from my desk, flipping through the tattered pages. Wolves were drawn over everything; it was like they worshiped the bloody beasts. I sighed as I thought of my beautiful sister Ebony; we had been close since the day she was born. When dad re-married and I visited, I would always take care of her. One day she just disappeared, I was fifteen at the time and she was five. To be perfectly honest my love for my little sister was the only thing keeping me in contact with my Dad; I hadn't talked to him since the funeral. I wiped at the tears that seemed to have escaped my eyes, I had homework to –

"Meow" I jumped, looking at the fat mass of white fluff sitting at my open window. "Tinkles," I groaned. "You scared me."

My cat meowed again before launching itself off the windowsill and onto the tree branch before landing on the ground. "Tinkles," I hissed. "You'll get eaten by wolves."

The cat stared up at me before scampering off into the woods, I grumbled before grabbing my jacket and sprinting down the stairs. "This cat will be the death of the" I breathed as I flew out of the front door.

**AN: I feel like an awful person, it's been too long my friends! But I have literally JUST started my exams and NEED to do well in them so updates are going be slow and random for a while! Sorry it's so short!**

**Please review! **

**Cupcakexo **


	5. Apology

A/N: Hello readers!

I apologize for my very long break; I was having a lot of problems with stress and extreme writers block! I feel awful for not updating but I promise to try and update all of my stories within the next 24 hours and my goal is to try and keep updating them regularly.

Thanks to those of you whom have reviewed and stuck with my stories, I'm so thankful!

Cupcakexo


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight; I only own my OC(s)**

"Tinkles!" I screamed as I stumbled through the woods near my house. "Flippin rat," I grumbled; I swear animals were going to be the death of me.

"TINKLES!" I screeched. "Get yer scrawny little fluffy arse back here or I'll wallop you!" I said, my scary accent echoing through the forest.

A flash of white crossed my vision and suddenly I was on my back; a ball of white fluff resting on my chest. I grumbled as the rat clung to me with its nails, "What's scared you wee man?"

A howl rang through the trees, "Okay, maybe that."

"Come on tinkles," I said shakily. Grabbing the dammed overweight cat, I hurried my way through the forest. God bloody knows why my mother chose such a remote location to live; a small cluster of cottages in the woods. I was surprised we weren't welcomed by a man-eating cult of some sort.

Another howl, nearer this time, made me throw myself to the ground. I could feel a chorus of thuds vibrating through the ground; I rolled over, hiding myself behind a bush overlooking a small clearing. Tinkles struggled against me.

"I will cook you," I mouthed to the cat.

I heard the thunder of paws stop; I was going to be eaten by wolves, WOLVES. I turned my head slightly; trying to get a better view of them.

"HOLY SHIT!" I almost screamed, but managed to cover my mouth in time. I was going to be eaten by GIANT wolves. I ducked behind another tree; muffling my breath in Tinkles fur I was surprised they hadn't sniffed me out already.

I turned my head a little more; to glimpse once again at the overgrown wolves. They were magnificent and alluring; they weren't like normal wolves. The biggest wolf was black, who circled the group of other wolves. It was like something out of a cartoon. I frowned as I noticed a pair of shorts attached to the leg of the wolf nearest to me; something about them looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Suddenly, the once furry leg turned into a muscular, tanned leg of a …PERSON? My jaw dropped to the ground as I looked up, up, up (Oops, did not want to see that), up into the distant eyes of…..

SETH!?

I looked at the other wolves, noticing very familiar faces…

Nothing prepared me for what happened next.

"Tinkles no!" I hissed quietly but recoiled as the monster scratched my face; running right out into the clearing.

"Shite," I breathed, backing away. "Yer on your own you stupid cat," I whined as I shot away from the clearing; still trying to process what I had just saw.

A group of scary looking teenagers morphing into gigantic wolves… Totally normal?

I flinched as branches cut across my arms and face as I ran; the book was right about the wolves…. So what else could it be right about?

**Seth P.O.V**

_Stop in the clearing boys_, Sam said as we ploughed through the forest.

_Dude, I'm supposed to be at Kim's soon,_ Jared whined.

Suddenly our heads were filled with Jared's fantasies.

_CAN YOU PLEASE NOT DO THAT!?_ I cried.

_I know, get a grip man,_ Quil piped in as we approached the clearing.

_Sorry, but she's so b- _

_JARED!_ We all chorused angrily before we phased. I heard something in the bushes next to me move.

"hey guys-" I said, about to investigate.

"Seth, get over here!" Paul shouted, obviously not in the mood.

Belle's overweight cat sauntered through the bushes, approaching me.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"SETH, GET YOU'RE ASS HERE NOW!" Sam roared.

I picked up the little monster, investigating it. I noticed it had some blood on its paw, "What happened here, little guy?" I cooed.

Belle's scent suddenly filled my nostrils and I growled.

"Seth, what the hell?" the boys laughed at me.

I gave them a weary look.

"What is it, Seth?" Sam asked.

"It's Belle," I said, suddenly catching some of her scent lingering on Tinkles.

"What she's a cat now?" Quil joked.

I frowned, giving Paul a small glance. He looked angry.

"Spit it out," he said, agitated.

"Belle's been here," I said.

"What?" Paul said.

"I think she saw us," I said, getting stressed out. "Now she's walking around the woods probably terrified out of her mind and injured. What if she finds the campers before we do?"

Paul snarled, "It's her own fault; I told her to stay out of the woods."

"No time," Sam snapped. "We need to find her so she doesn't find that campsite."

"She's probably so scared," I said. Paul growled, "Fucking shut it, Seth."

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT HER!" I shouted at him, everyone went silent.

Paul's eyes went dark, "What, and you do?"

"More than you, obviously." I snarled.

"Seth," Jared said "Don't."

Paul started shaking, "You know nothing you little shit."

"Guy's, cut it out-" Sam started.

A terrified scream echoed through the trees, Paul clutched his head.

"Dude, are you-?" I started, but was cut off by another high pitched scream or terror. Paul was suddenly running in human form in the direction of the noise, his eyes dark and determined.

**AN: Well hello…. IM SORRY FOR TAKING SOOO LONG! I've been so busy and writers block is such a bitch! I'm going to try and update ALL of my stories within the next 24 hours so if you follow all of them it's an early Christmas present.. **

**Thank you to those of you who are still supporting this, I love you! **

**Cupcakexo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Belle **

I gasped for breath as I approached a campsite. The fire was still glowing, but there was no noise. Surely someone was there? I could get them to help me, but I don't think we'd be a match for those oversized mongrels.

I almost cried with joy when I noticed a large figure resting against a tree near to the edge of the campsite.

" 'scuse me?" I said softly, coming up behind him. He didn't budge, maybe he was sleeping. I noticed another figure asleep next to the fire, their back to me once again.

"Sorry to bother ye," I put a hand on the man's shoulder and I felt his entire body lurch towards me. I recoiled in shock as his wide eyes stared into mine. I let out a strangled cry.

His beefy neck was torn open, a mixture of dry and fresh blood covering most of his skin.

"oh my god," I mouthed as I scrambled back on my hands and knees. I let out another cry as I saw the body of a small woman, lying face down in the entrance to her tent. I noticed another two lifeless figures in her tent that was once white.

I felt a loud scream bubbling in my throat and my body began to shake. Everywhere I turned another body appeared, I looked at my blood covered hands; almost gagging.

"Help," I said through broken sobs. "Help me please," I shouted louder.

I put my hands to my head and screamed. I was beginning to find it hard to breathe; what if it was the wolves? What if they came back, they would kill me too. Seth, he was a murderer. They were all murderers. I sobbed into my hands, not wanting to look at the countless people lying around me.

"Belle!?" a low voice shouted. I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Belle?" a large familiar figure appeared.

Paul looked around before his eyes, fell on me. Small, scared and covered in strangers blood in the middle of a massacre. I don't think he realized that it was him I was scared of.

He approached me and I scrambled back.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"I'm not going to hurt-"

I screamed again as he approached me.

"Paul," another voice warned. "Don't scare her." I looked to see the remainder of the 'pack' observing the state of the campsite.

"Belle," Paul crouched down to meet me at eye level. "I'm not asking you to stop being scared. I'm asking you to trust me, okay?"

"You killed innocent people." I sobbed.

"It wasn't us," he said quickly. "I promise. You need to trust me Belle. I'll explain as much as I can when I get you out of here. But right now, I need you to trust me."

I lifted my bloodshot eyes to meet his; dark eyes returned my terrified gaze.

He looked down, sighing. "And if you can't trust me, trust them." I looked behind him at the group of boys I had seen transform from wolves not minutes ago.

I nodded; he stood up towering over me like some sort of monument. I noticed him hold out his hand warily.

"Let's get you out of here."

I sighed as I was ushered into a small house. Paul stood close to me; I was still uncomfortable around him.

"This is Emily's house," he said lowly. I jumped at his closeness.

"I don't want you to take me to some randomer's house," I hissed. "I want you to tell me what the hell is goin' on!" I almost screeched.

"I'm Emily," a small young woman came forward. I almost gasped; a set of long scars marred one side of her face. "I'm Sam's fiancé."

"I'm Belle," I said, embarrassed at my outburst.

"How about you get cleaned up," Paul said. "Sam will be down soon to tell you everything." He put a light hand on my shoulder.

"The bathroom is this way," Emily took me from Pauls grasp. She led me into a nicely decorated bathroom with a large bathtub attached to a shower.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked. "I ran you a warm bath."

"I-" I tried to nod.

"I don't know," I started to catch on my breath. "Ca-can you stay, please?" I said; she looked at me with sadness.

"Sure, let me help you."

It was a good thing I didn't care about people seeing me naked. Soon, I was in the bath tub, my knees pulled up to my chest whilst Emily sat on the side of the bathtub.

"Emily?" I asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything you wanna know," she smiled.

"Did they kill all those people?"

"No." she said. "Something else did; they would never kill an innocent human, Belle. They're protectors."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Is it about the scars?" she smiled a bit.

I nodded, sheepishly.

"Well, one day Sam lost control and I was standing too close."

"He did that?" I gasped, staring up at her.

"Yes, but I'm not scared of him. Belle, you shouldn't feel scared okay? They're good guys, even Paul."

I snorted, "That wee man-whore."

Emily let out a laugh, "Your accent is funny. Now c'mon, I've left some clothes on the radiator for you. I'll be waiting down in the kitchen with Sam and Paul. Just take your time, okay?"

"Thanks for everything," I said. "I'm sure this was an awkward situation for you."

"It's fine," she laughed. "Just remember what I said, don't be scared okay?"

I nodded as she closed the door behind her.

What even was my life?

I felt the floorboard creak as I walked through the hallway towards the light of the kitchen. I could smell something cooking, my mouth watered. God I was starvin'.

I took a deep breath as I walked into the kitchen. Emily was at the oven, Sam was sitting at the dining table with his hands clasped and Paul was leaning against a counter top. He straightened as soon as I entered.

"Hey, take a seat." Sam gave me a warm smile.

Why did it feel like some bloody mafia interrogation or something?

"I'm sure you're really confused right now and I'll try to answer everything as clearly as I can alright?" I nodded.

"Of course, Paul will help too." I looked up at him; he shot me an emotionless glance before nodding.

"You know that Quileute's are descended from wolves, right?" Sam started, I nodded. The book that Paul's mother gave me was all true then.

"So all of the legends are true then?" I asked. Sam gave me a confused look.

"How do you know about the Legends?" Paul asked. I shot him a glare, before turning back to Sam.

"Someone gave me a book about them," I said.

"Was it my mom!?" Paul exploded. "God, she is so annoying."

"Oh shut it!" I said. "You were saying, Sam."

"So we are shape shifters," he said.

"Werewolves," I said blankly.

He shook his head, "We don't turn on a full moon."

"Oh, so you guys can control your changes then?"

"No, whenever we get really angry or upset then we change. And obviously, we learn to shift whenever we want to."

I nodded, "Is that why you lads usually keep to yourselves? You don't want to hurt anyone." Sam nodded tightly.

"Well," I contradicted myself. "Some of you keep to yourselves. I mean womanizer over here certainly has other ideas."

"I don't like to be tied down," Paul said sharply.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, who killed all of those people?" I said, looking down at my hands.

"Vampires," he said. I almost fell of my chair.

"So we've got shape shifters and Vampires?" I groaned.

"Does that mean Santa's legit?"

Sam gave me a shocked look.

"Or fairies?"

"Eh, no."

"Mermaids?" I asked.

"No, Belle-"

"Why couldn't the interesting bloody mystical creatures be real?"

**AN: Sorry! I'm so sorry. **

**Xoxo **


End file.
